Destruction
by Lynariae
Summary: Il s'était toujours promis le contraire et pourtant il l'a fait, il a franchit cette limite, il a goûté au fruit défendu, il l'a trahit.


_« Si tu lis ceci c'est que j'ai décidé de tout mettre à plat, de te montrer la vrai nature de l'homme que tu aimes, cet homme qui ne mérite aucunement d'être à tes côtés. Je me suis toujours promis d'être l'homme parfait pour toi, un homme sur qui tu pourrais te reposer, un homme qui pourrait te faire oublier tes anciennes déceptions amoureuses, un homme différent des autres personnes qui ont détenu ton cœur à un moment ou à un autre, un homme qui ne te trahirait jamais mais j'ai faillit à tous mes engagements. Jamais l'idée de poser mon regard sur quelqu'un d'autre que toi ne m'avait traversé l'esprit et pourtant, la luxure s'est montré à moi sous ses traits et, malgré mes tentatives d'y résister, j'ai céder à cette tentation, à ce fruit défendu, à ma perte. Je me sens tellement coupable de mon geste, tellement ignoble de t'avoir fait ça, tellement répugnant t'avoir laissé quelqu'un me toucher où tu étais le seul à pouvoir poser les mains, tellement inhumain d'avoir aimé cette instant et d'avoir une partie de moi qui ne regrette pas mon geste. Et pourtant, je m'en veux .. Je m'en veux à un point inimaginable, à un point où j'ai l'impression que toute la douleur du monde est concentrée en moi. Je n'aurais jamais dut changer mon regard sur cette personne qui m'accompagnait et la vie me le fait payer. Je ne suis pas la victime, je le sais et je ne le nie pas. Je suis le dernier des connards pour avoir fait cela et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Je viens d'entendre ton cœur se briser en lisant ses mots, tout comme le mien en réalisant que mon geste m'avait définitivement fait te perdre. Je sais que ce que l'on ignore ne peut nous détruire mais pourtant, j'avais besoin de te le dire. C'est ignoble car je te détruis ainsi avec moi. J'espère que tu peux me pardonner ce dernier point car je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner mon geste. Je te demande juste une chose .. Une dernière chose .. Ne doute jamais des sentiments que j'ai pour toi, ils sont toujours aussi fort dans mon cœur et pourtant, une petite place lui est accordé à lui. J'ai besoin de lui à mes côtés, je m'en suis rendu compte, mais j'ai surtout réalisé que c'était de toi dont j'avais besoin et je ne peux croire que j'ai tout détruit .. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je te le répéterai inlassablement pour que tu comprennes que je n'ai jamais fait ça car je ne t'aimais pas ou plus, car tu ne me rendais pas heureux ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai fait ça car mes envies l'ont choisi, car j'avais besoin de lui. Chacun de mes mots doit être comme un coup de poignard dans ton cœur .. J'en suis navré .. Véritablement. Si je pouvais remonter le temps, je le ferai probablement pour effacer cet instant mais, ne le regretterais-je pas ? C'est ma crainte. Je m'enfonce un peu plus à chaque phrase et je suis impardonnable .._

_Le lâche que je suis à donc décidé de t'écrire son pêché, d'expier sa faute en te racontant tout sur ce maudit bout de papier sur lequel tes larmes ont du rejoindre les miennes. Ne vois-tu pas ses endroits où l'encre a coulé ? C'est la douleur de mon cœur qui y est passé .. J'ai fuit à peine cette lettre écrite alors que tu dormais toujours, ne voulant pas voir devant mes yeux la douleur t'emplissant. Je te laisse avec cette lettre l'alliance qui symbolise nos fiançailles, je ne suis pas digne de la porter mais, je garde cependant ma couple ring qui symbolise notre amour .. Car oui, je te porte toujours autant d'amour qu'au premier jour, et même bien plus encore. Je t'ai laissé cette boule de poil adorable que tu m'avais offert à Noël, je te laisse le choix de la garder ou de me la donner quand même mais, s'il te plait, garde la gourmette que je t'ai offert tout de même._

_Ne crois pas que tu as fait le moindre faux pas, je suis le seul fautif de ma destruction et j'en assume toute les conséquences, je suis juste un lâche fuyant pour cacher son cœur détruit et les larmes qui dévalent ses joues. Je suis parti me réfugier chez JiMin, voulant repousser notre confrontation mais, j'attends tout de même que tu viennes. Même si c'est pour me frapper, qui est tout ce que je mérite, je t'attends. Sache juste que pour moi, je suis toujours avec toi, mon cœur est toujours lié au tien. Je redoute donc cet instant où tu viendras me voir chez JiMin pour m'assener les mots qui finiront ma destruction, les mots qui doivent tourner en boucle dans ta tête depuis le début de cette lettre « je te déteste », « disparait » mais surtout .. « C'est fini ». Je préfèrerai que tu me haïsses mais que tu restes à mes côtés plutôt que tu ne m'abandonnes .. Je dois définitivement être masochiste._

_J'achève ici ta torture, bien que cette lettre n'en fût probablement que le prologue. N'oublie jamais les mots que je t'ai souvent dits : « je suis à toi, pour toujours et à jamais ». C'est toujours vrai pour moi et ce le sera aussi longtemps que mon âme existera._

_L'homme qui t'aime plus que tout au monde._  
_L'homme qui t'a trahit._

_Jeon JungKook. »_

Après avoir laissé cette lettre sur la table de la cuisine, je pose dessus cette alliance que j'étais si fier d'arborer puis je quitte la maison dans un silence uniquement rompu par mes sanglots. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je te laisse le pouvoir de choisir l'avenir de notre relation alors que je m'enfonce dans la nuit noir en direction de la maison de JiMin, celui qui a toujours était là pour moi, celui qui était comme mon frère, celui avec qui je vais attendre le coup fatal.


End file.
